


I guess that's the price I paid for seven years in heaven

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Australian Rules Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Football, Gen, Hawthorn Football Club, Hawthorn Hawks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: AFL boss Gill McLachlan meets up for coffee with his best friend Alastair Clarkson on the eve of the 2021 AFLM premiership season.





	I guess that's the price I paid for seven years in heaven

One more sleep till the footy and Gill McLachlan couldn't wait. Finally. He arrived at his favourite cafe, overlooking the beautiful and stunning Glenferrie oval, and ordered two almond lattes with half sugars. 

As he sipped his coffee and read from his Kindle, Alastair Clarkson hustled in, shivering from the cold Melbourne morning, a scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. 

"Clarko," Gill said, nodding with respect. 

"Hey Gill," Clarko replied, and took a seat opposite his friend who pushed a takeaway coffee cup in his direction. 

"So what's the latest?" Gill asked, switching off the Kindle and gazing expectantly at Clarko. 

Clarko sighed heavily. He clutched the coffee cup in both hands. "Patton doesn't want to come back," he said mournfully. "he's too ashamed."

"Who wouldn't be," Gill murmured. 

"Do you have any new rules that will help us?" Clarko asked, getting right to the point, his eyes hopeful.

Gill grinned. "I've got this good one," he said. "concussion sub. If someone gets a concussion, there's a sub who can replace them."

"Okay." Clarko nodded slowly. 

"Just between us, I'll let you use the sub for whatever injury. Or just as an extra interchange," Gill said quietly, "just for your team."

Clarko grinned and took a sip of coffee. "thank you," he gushed. Then paused. "Coffee tastes amazing today. Are they using different beans?"

Gill leaned across the table. "I sprinkled premiership points on top," he whispered seriously. "they'll boost you up the ladder."

"Ah," Clarko replied, eyes twinkling. "much appreciated."

Gill leaned back, casually draping an arm over the adjacent chair. "so how's Tom fitting in?"

"He's going very well," Clarko said, beaming. "winning every time trial, discussing worldly issues around the club, listening to the old ladies stories who come down to watch training. Such a delightful person. He's even got his own podcast."

Gill's eyes lit up. "That's great!" He said, "so you definitely aren't missing that bloke who went to Geelong."

Clarko chuckled. "We've definitely moved on from him," he said, "what's his name again? Anyway, we'll laugh when he misses a set shot to win the game on Easter Monday."

"Sure will," Gill said, smiling wryly. 

"Speaking of set shots, tell me about this man on the mark rule," Clarko asked seriously. 

Gill shrugged. "Look it's just to stop moments like when that good man Harry Taylor kicked after the siren and every silly dogs player was jumping around on the mark," Gill explained.

"Those Bulldogs are the worst," Clarko muttered, his eyes haunted, probably reliving the nightmare of Bont one on one with his precious Luke Hodge. 

"Al, don't worry about it though," Gill said, looking his friend in the eye. "I've told the umpires not to penalise your guys. Same as usual."

"Thank you," Clarko replied, smiling gratefully. 

"You're welcome," Gill said, and drained the rest of his coffee. He stood up and stretched. "well, I better be off. The ribbon to announce the start of the season won't cut itself."

They said their goodbyes with promises to catch up soon. 

Clarko left the cafe, smiling to himself the whole way back to Hawthorn HQ as he imagined himself lifting the premiership cup with big boy McEvoy. 2021. The year of the hawk.


End file.
